Unexpected Feelings
by Avalon10
Summary: People might discover feelings that they would never have guessed to be there. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing, really nothing at all belongs to me. Kinda sad isn't it?  
  
Note: Well, this will be an Andrew/Serena pairing if you like it or not ;). Anyway, I am in desperate need for some critics and hint to improve my writing and so I really do love anybody that reviews *g*. For my spelling I don't take any responsibility at all because my spelling programm just does not want to cooperate with the English language or it just hates me *g*. So……have fun reading and I really hope you enjoy it (  
  
  
  
Serena Tsukino was crying. It was not the loud wails you would normally hear now and then from this small and delicate girl but heart wretching sobs. Everything around her seemed to ignore the unhappiness of the girl for the birds were singing and happy couples walked around in the park. But if you listened closer you realized that even the normally beautiful symphonies of the birds seemed to be lower, to be filled with melancholy. It seemed as if they would suffer with the last heir of the once glorious kingdom of the moon.  
  
She looked up into the sky while reminizing what had happened that morning.  
  
As usual she was late for the senshi meeting at Raye's temple. Screaming at Luna for not waking her earlier she changed in record time and left the house merly five minutes after she had woken up. Taking every ounce of concentration she tried not to run in that many people as usual meaning she collided only twice with someone or something until she hid one really nice chest. Smelling the rose flavor she knew it was her boyfriend.  
  
"Mamo-chan", she happily hugged him while still lying on the ground. Normally he would smile at her and help her up but not today. He got up and straightened out his jacket. No smile today. Slowly she got up too without looking at him and tears forming in her eyes. Then, after making sure the tears were gone, she looked up only to see her "Mamo-chan" holding another woman.  
  
"Who is this? You found a sister you didn't know about", she asked him silently hopint that would be his answer. Instead he looked at her with cold blue eyes not making any affort to answer her.  
  
"Who is this little girl, Mamouru?", a cultivated female voice inquired to know. Serena turned her head to examine the owner of that voice. The woman holding her boyfriends arm was beautiful. She seemed to be his age with long brown hair and nicely shaped face.  
  
"That's just some little girl that believes I'm her boyfriend. As if…. .", he started to explain her.  
  
Serena did not listen any longer and ran away. She ran and ran without knowing where she was going. Her heart was broken, tears were falling from her eyes and she was sobbing the whole time. But she did not care what she looked like, what other people were thinking about her but only saw the cold eyes of the man she believed to be her soulmate. Endymion, her prince in shining armor, the one she had killed herself for.  
  
Finally she stopped and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Andrew was happily taking a walk in the park. Finally, he and Reika (was that her name?) had decided to go separate ways and to stop to pretent they would love each other. Both of them believed that the other one was the right one but after two years they finally admitted that this was just in the first moments and it would be better if they were just friends. Reika had actually fallen in love with one of her colleagues at her last dig and Andrew had been relizing that he surley did not miss her as much as he should miss a girlfriend every time she was gone.  
  
He was walking along the lake as he heard someone crying. Couriously he followed the noise to see if this heartbroken person could need any help. The someone seemed to be behind the bushes and slowly he walked up to them. As he finally walked around them he saw that the person that was weeping was none other than Serena.  
  
Silently he sat down next to her and put one hand on her shoulder. She bent her neck upwareds and her big teary eyes met his. Despite the tears and the sadness in them Andrew thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. Why did he not see that before?  
  
Serena on the other hand sobbed once more and threw her arms around his neck and burried her head in his shirt.  
  
"Shh….", he whispered soothing nothingness in her ear and hold the crying girl tightly but not without realizing what that did to him and his hormones.  
  
`Hentai`, he cursed himself. `She needs you, she was never more but a little sister to you`  
  
But as soon as he thought that he knew that this was not entirly true. He always thought that she was exceptionally beautiful from the inside and the outside. He actually had been jealous when she told him that her and Mamouru hooked up.  
  
Serena was mourning for her lost love. She shut the world around her out and only felt the pain in her broken heart. So she was more than frightened as someone touched her shoulder. Getting ready to run she turned her head to see who the intruder was.  
  
It was no one less than Andrew. Her formerly secret or not so secret crush and adopted big brother. Relieved that it was him she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Soothingly he had put his arms around her and it seemed to her as if he protected her from the pain and sorrow in her heart. She felt safe in his arms and started to calm down. His hands rubbed her back trying to sooth her she thought. But it did not only sooth her but also confused her because it felt way to good for someone that was just dumped by her destined boyfriend.  
  
Andrew felt her calming down. His hands, however, started rubbing her back. He told himself that he did this only to chase away whatever was hurting her and nothing more but did not really believe that himself. Serena started moving in his arms and reluctatly he allowed her to put some space between them. He felt that she was now ready to talk.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
An easy question. But what should she tell him? That her future husband dumped her? That she was mourning for her daughter that would never exist? And anyway, why was it so distracting that he was still holding her even if it was not as close as a moment before? Deep in thoughts she looked down. Was she really that devasted because Mamouru dumped her? Or was it because of Small Lady? Frowning she relized it was mostly because of ChibiUsa and not Mamouru. Had she really been in love with him or was it just an unsuccessful try to relive the past? Her heard told her it was the second one.  
  
`Small Lady will live no matter what`  
  
Who was that? It sounded like Pluto. For that moment she even forgot the strangly disturbing presence of Andrew and a smile touched her lips.  
  
"She will live", she whispered silently and looked up while doing so. Unconciously her thumbs had started to caress Andrew's arms.  
  
`She will live?`, Andrew thought wondering what she ment by that. But focusing became harder and harder for he was more than aware that she was caressing his arms. He relized that the most desirealbe action right now would be to kiss her.  
  
"Mamouru dumped me.", Serena started to explain. She would leave out anything of the senshi buisness but she felt she owned him an explanation.  
  
"I met him on the way to Raye, he had some girl with him and told her that I was just some crazy girl that believed to be his girlfrien.", she continued. She saw that Andrew became furious.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you. Best friend or not, no one should do something like that to the most wonderful girl on earth.". She saw that Andrew was getting up and was afraid that he would leave.  
  
"Please…stay. Don't leave me alone", she whispered.  
  
Andrew saw that she was afraid that he would leave her like Mamouru did. How could he ever leave that tenshi that he was holding in his arms. Even if she only saw a big brother in him. With one hand he raised her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I would never leave you alone.", he said and tried to put as much sincerity in his voice as he could. He lost himself in her blue eyes. She had some small dots of silver in them that just made her more adorable. Not really knowing what he was doing he bent down and guided her face towards his.  
  
Serena was stunned by the feelings she got as soon as his hand touched her face. Slowly she raised her eye and noticed that he was watching her eyes carefully. She was more than starteled as she felt him gently guiding her face upwards towards his own. Not really knowing what she was doing herself she closed her eyes and felt his lips brushing hers. Her stomage was doing saltos. Slowly she brushed her own lips against his and was surprised how soft they were. Slowly his lips parted and his tounge asked gently for entrance. As her tounge touched his she swore that somewhere she could hear some fireworks. No kiss had felt as wonderful as this one was her last coherent thought before she was lost in the passionate kiss they shared.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. And again……plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee review ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew could not believe it. Neither did she shout at him nor did she slap his face (does that sound right to you guys? I think my dictonary is strange…) but kissed him back. He surly could not believe his luck and started to kiss her even more passionatly. Could it be that she had the same feelings toward him that he had for her?  
  
Slowly, not really wanting to, Serena pulled back from the kiss. She did not say anything for a long time and just looked into his eyes. They were blue like her own and filled with concern and love. Could this really be love for her? It must be for there was no one else around them it could have been directed at. The corners of her mouth started to move upwards and Darien was forgotten. There was only Andrew left in her heart.  
  
Afraid of what she might think about him after the kiss, Andrew did not dare to say anything to her. He felt bad, more than bad. Here she was in a desperate need of a friend to comfort and what did he do? He kissed her, almost acting like her ex-boyfriend and taking advantage of her. He was about to say something when she started to smile. A smile that enlightened her whole face which was still wet from tears and puffy because of the crying. Watching her face more carefully he discovered a blade of grass on her cheek. Carefully he once again moved his hand up to take it off from her cheek. Surprisingly she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry. I should not have done that…", he started after swalloing a few times.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, is there?", and her eyes were watching him full of expectation. His eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you while you were hurting.", he answered her in a grave voice. He started to move his hand which he still had on her cheek down and cast his eyes down in shame.  
  
`He is so sweet! He really does care about me that way`, Serena thought happily to herself. Now she just needed to show him that she did not feel that way he was thinking. Not at all! She litterally could feel butterflies flying inside of her. Nibbling on her underlip she thought hard about the best way to show him that she felt the same. Smirking she just knew how! Slowly she closed the distance in between them and kissed him again with all the passion and new feelings she found in herself for the one she had thought to be a brother to her. After some hesitation he answered her kiss with the same passion. A few moments later she pulled back and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Now, I took advantage of you and I'm most certanly not sorry for it.", she said, a smile gracing her perfectly curved lips. She saw him pinching his arm and heard him wincing loudly. Then with a silly grin he took her hand.  
  
"Mylady, would you care to join me for an icecream?", he asked and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She giggled and only nodded. Being a gentlemen, he pulled out a handkerchief and softly dried her tears. After finishing his work he helped her up and the two of them left the park without ever letting go of the other's hand.  
  
  
  
Serana sighed happily. She had the most wonderful day ever. Compared to this afternoon all dates with Mamorou were just plain boring. He would have been reading one of his books while she would be trying to conversate with him. Apart from the `hm`, `hn`and àha`we would not answer her at all. Andrew on the other side had been listening to her all day and they had been talking to each other the whole time. Happily she cuddled deeper into her blanket. At first they had just been happy with holding hands and looking at each other while they were eating some icecream. He did not make any comments about her eating habits at all. Probably because he knew them pretty well already. After the icecreame they were walking through the park again and started to talk about what had happened with them that afternoon. They both had agreed to give their relationship a chance and sealed it with a passionate kiss. Serena only felt bad because she could not tell him about her being Sailor Moon. It would only endanger him if he would know. On the other side she was feeling bad about not beeing completely honest with her new boyfriend. She smiled again. Her boyfriend Andrew, who would have thought. At the same moment she started to think about what would happen when Tuxedo Mask showed up at the next battle or what the senshi would say. She grimaced and could already hear Luna and the senshi screaming at her for not following her destiny. She was just happy that Luna was spending the night with Artemis at Mina's house.  
  
Turning to her other side she decided to leave the unhappy things for the next day and to dream about Andrew now. After all, even the great Sailor Moon needs her beauty sleep.  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter two and I really hope the few people .that are still reading it, enjoyed it. And yes, Mamorou will find out soon ;). Please review :) Well, my spellchecker is still not working…….I just thought I mention that little fact ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Serena had been up since six o'clock. She just was not able to sleep anymore after she had the most wonderful dreams of Andrew. So she got up and decided to do some homework to make the time pass until she could go to school. Of course she did not want to go there but school meant only a few hours left to meet Andrew at the Arcade afterwards. So she cleared her mind of everything and tried to do her math homework. Much to her own surprise she managed it and actually understood it. Grinning she just could imagine Ms. Haruna's face when she would hand in her homework. Extremely pleased with herself she went to take a shower and to put on her uniform and some make up. Smiling she actually thought it was nice to have time to take a shower in the morning and promised to herself to do that more often. Falling in love with Andrew most certainly had its advantages. Her smile only faltered once when she thought about her former prince. She really did hope she would not run into him today. As soon as she finished her homework she walked down into the kitchen "Mornin`", she greeted her mother happily who stopped moving around at the instant she heard her daughter. Slowly, she rubbed her ears and eyes and then turned around with wide eyes. "Serena? Are you alright?", she asked her daughter in a kind voice afraid her daughter might be ill. "Geez, mom, it's not like the first time I got up on time", Serena complained and sat down to inhale her breakfast. Her mother just blinked and decided that her daughter was alright. After all she did eat as usual: like a pig that had been starving for the last few months. After breakfast and still on time, Serena left her home. She hoped that she would not meet Darien or better not run into him. After all that was one of the reasons for her being on time, although only a minor one. The main reason was of course Andrew. Unfortunately, she was not the only one with that trail of thoughts. As soon as she rounded the usual corner of her 'running-ins', she was greeted with the face of her former love. Despite being in love with Andrew now, her hearts still ached when she thought about his betrayal. Not being the klutz she always had been she actually side-stepped him and continued walking towards her school. Today was a very different day than usual. Serena was more than on time in school, she had been there 15 minutes before the school even started. Later that day it was told that more than one teacher was at the nursery complaining about hallucinations. Ms. Haruna did actually faint when Serena was already sitting in her class when she entered. She was not only sitting there but also looking into one of her books. That was just too much for the teacher and so she fainted. The other senshi were watching her amazement filling their eyes. You could see their brains working if you would look closely. All thinking the same: "Has Serenity returned". But all questioning was ignored by Serena and silenced with a "I will tell you tomorrow at the meeting".  
  
Whistling some happy tune she happened to hear as she left school, Serena skipped down the road towards the Crown Arcade (is that the name?). One more day of freedom of the Senshi buisness and of questions and accusations. She was afraid of what the Senshi would say about Andrew. Would they understand her or side with the Earth Prince? Signing, she decided not to think about it anymore. "Hey Andrew", she greeted with a smile upon entering the arcade. It was empty besides of Andrew, his sister and herself. Unsure how to greet him in front of her, she moved towards the counter and sat down. But Andrew would have nothing of that. "Hey beautiful", he said to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He took one of her hands and caressed it with his own. "See, I told you so. It is true. Will you take over now, please?", he told his sister who was under shock.  
  
Sorry, I did not have the time to update the last few months. University is so much work. I will kill the person who said that the life of a student is a lazy one! Please review! 


End file.
